


Dormant Desires

by suprnovastorm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprnovastorm/pseuds/suprnovastorm
Summary: Two old flames reunite for a night of intimacy.





	Dormant Desires

"It's been a couple months," she whispered as they went in for a hug. Tension hung like clouds in the room, but their touch was anything but awkward. His arms wrapped suavely around her hips as she laid her head against his chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat, pumping against her cheek, as if leaving soft kisses there on her flesh. Her body was warm to the touch, and his skin on hers seemed to set her on fire.  
"Yeah, I know. It's really good to see you again. Should we sit?"  
We shouldn't be here together at all, she thought. But just seeing him was like taking a gulp of fresh, cool water even when she had no idea she was parched. The natural scent of his skin was already beginning to make her mouth water. She never was sure what drove her so crazy about his sex. Now, even after months of being apart, she found herself revisiting that space of her mind with absolute desire. Every fiber of her body was screaming for him to take her like he used to. Don't just roll over for it. It's too much to be wrapped up in him now. Just spend time with him, you don't owe each other intimacy.  
Hours passed, they had made eye contact only twice. Could they really be around each other without going mad from sexual tension? She would give her best efforts to pay attention to the movies they watched, but she could feel the sweetest sting of satisfaction when she noticed him staring at her. And those couple times she turned to meet his gaze, their eyes would lock and her body would shiver as pleasure jolted down her spine and built up in her womb. She wanted him so bad, she could only imagine it was obvious.  
And he could practically smell it on her. A thick, sexy layer of repression. That's how she usually was, always trying to behave when she couldn't, always trying to hide how apparent the chemistry was. "There's other things in my life that need this attention," she'd told him. But he knew her well, and he knew this statement only translated as so: "All I ever think of is worshiping your cock, and I can't focus on anything else." He wasn't wrong. They both knew this, but were both too considerate to bring it to attention.  
His hand rested on her thigh. She was tense, but in a way that suggested she stayed still to keep from writhing under his touch for more. "Just look at me," he whispered to her. She was blushing hard and looking down. Upon his request, she obediently looked up into his eyes. Her panties had been wet for some time now, but she felt her juices softly make their way from her as her entire pelvis seemed to throb with excitement. She wanted to look away. She wanted to make him believe she could control herself. She wanted him to think she could say no. Maybe she was only trying to convince herself.  
But it was clear in the way her eyebrows furrowed and she sucked her lips subtly between her teeth that she could not. That look of hers... He watched her, a grin threatening to appear across his face. He began to believe that was why he could never get her off his mind; the way her eyes softened and flaunted vulnerability whenever he looked at her. It drove him wild, it sent sparks through his veins, it set off alarms in his mind. She's either a fool or a liar if she tries to say she doesn't want this as much as I do.  
Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She held her breath and his lips pressed against hers. She felt his tongue flick her lips, which beckoned them open, inviting it deep into her mouth. His mouth tasted so good, and his primal breathing was enough to her body jerk with pleasure. A moan escaped her mouth and danced around in his, and this set him off. His hands grabbed at her body, repressing every ounce of lust that begged him to rip at her clothes.  
She pulled her mouth from his, resulting in him immediately taking to suckling on her neck. Their hands were so hungry, exploring each others bodies as if they'd find hidden treasured bedazzling the curves and arches of their figures.  
"Wait," she breathed. It didn't sound like her. It sounded like the ghost of a demand she couldn't properly assert. She did not want to wait, she wanted to dive into this pool of desire, and soak in the way it felt to be back in his arms.  
But he was listening for her intently, and upon her request, he drew back from her. His hand gripped her wrist, something even he didn't realize was feeding her need for him. Any way he grabbed her, held her, struck her... She begged for it. He studied her face. She was breathing shallowly but quickly. She was losing her composure. She was falling completely apart for him. But he was never one to disappoint.  
His hand wrapped softly around her neck. His long fingers seemed to fit perfectly against her throat, and cuffed her jaw at the most ideal places. It was no doubt that she'd experienced this treatment from others, but something about the way he did it was just... so much better than the rest. She hadn't even noticed his grip tighten as they stared into each others eyes.  
"You missed this, didn't you?" Her face was reddening and a beautiful smile lit up her face.  
"Yes, sir," she struggled to reply. "I want you."  
His hand released from her throat and caressed her cheek softly. The warmth of her blushed face was incredibly arousing to him, as if he needed any more reason to give her what she needed. She was so expressive. With one look, she told him what she wanted. He pressed his hand against her cheek and smiled. He gave her a questioning nod with a subtle look of concern. She smiled and nodded back.  
His fingers gripped her cheek and jaw possessively before drawing back and slapping against her face. She whimpered but her smile transformed from timid to thirsty. Her eyelids fluttered softly before she hurriedly climbed closer to him in bed. Before they even realized, he was on top of her, with his hand clasped around her neck. "You want this cock, don't you?"  
She nodded hungrily, submissively. Her pussy was soaked in her warm cum. Despite how wet and ready she was, she knew his cock was so thick that he would have to work it in her little hole until she stretched to fit him.  
"Speak to me when I ask you a question, slut." He spit on her face, and watched her moan with pleasure at this humiliation. He released his grip on her neck some before leaning down to kiss her passionately, working his hungry lips over her spit-covered face. "Now tell me you want this cock. I know you missed it. I know nobody can treat you like you need to be treated, like a slut needs to be treated."  
She closed her eyes softly, taking in deep breathes as her face lost some of its asphyxiated blush. "I don't want you. I need you. I need to be fucked by you. I've waited too long, I need you to take care of my fuck holes..."  
She hardly finished the sentence before he had begun turning her over. Now bent over, with strong hands pulling her pants and panties down, she braced for him. The wide head of his cock met her pussy lips. "You wet whore... Your cunt is practically begging me to fuck it," he teased, gliding the tip softly over her area, the delicate touches leaving her squirming for direct stimulation.  
"Please," she sputtered. "Please, I am begging you. I need you to stretch me. I've needed this for so long, I feel so useless when I'm not being fucked by you-"  
A loud moan erupted from her as she felt her pussy hole expand as he pushed his cock into her as far as it would go. "Holy fuck, you're such a wet girl," he groaned. Her pussy squeezed him so tightly, yet her juices were making it more than easy to begin his pace, pumping into her steadily, making room for himself. He fit more into her, inch by inch. Finally, his whole cock was in her, and her pussy was throbbing all over him, all the way down to the base of his member. Deep inside her, he thrusted shortly, but with power. His balls were slapping against her wet cunt, sending her cum splattering all over her soft thighs and the soft sheets.  
Feeling his balls stimulate her clitoris sent her into a new episode of moans. They were quickly gaining in pitch and volume. Thusly, it was no surprise when she felt the ping of orgasm approaching from deep in her body. His long, thick penis had completely filled her, leaving little way for her pussy to tighten around him.  
"I'm cumming," she whispered between shouts. "Oh my god, I'm going to cum..."  
His cock jumped at her words. He felt himself engorging even more, making himself harder inside her. She was, he could feel her trembling against him. "You what?" He slapped her ass hard once, twice, three times. "You little whore, you speak up!"  
"Holy fuck, I'm cumming!" He felt it. Her walls began to throb furiously around his cock. As if by nature, these motions sent him over the edge. With a delicious grunt, he came deep inside her. She was moaning passionately, almost wailing. She was rocking her hips against him, relishing in her orgasm. Her swaying body continued to milk his cock for every drop of cum he had. He felt some of it push out of her, trickling down his scrotum.  
As he pulled his cock from her, he admired how stretched her hole looked. He could almost see down into her. Not being able to withhold himself, he pushed his fingers into her cunt and fingered his cum deeper into her. This made the aftershocks of her orgasm arrive fiercely. She let out a loud moan that heightened beautifully as he stirred his semen inside her. He pulled his fingers from her and pushed her hips, causing her to roll over and look up at him again. Neither of them smiled, but their flushed faces were plastered with pleasure. He traced his glistening fingers over her mouth and she sucked him happily. The taste of them together was delighting her; she missed it. She missed the wide open feeling his cock gave her pussy. She missed the way his cum shot into her, filling her like the cum bucket she is. She even missed the noises he made as he took her body, her shyness, her slutiness, and made it all his.


End file.
